Samurai Girl, Down the Well
by AuRiALLe
Summary: This is a Reabout Highschool/Inuyasha crossover! Ryoko Mitsurugi is a k-fight champ at Daimon High. She decides to pray for luck at a shrine *wink wink*. She picks up a shiny shard *wink wink wink* and falls into the well!!! Gee...wonder what happens next
1. Falling Down the Well

(A/N: Again, I do NOT own Inuyasha OR Samurai Girl Realbout Highschool they belong to Takahashi Senpai and Saiga Senpai!!) (I finally get a chance to write this! Enjoy!! R/R.PLEASE!!! Arigato!!!)  
  
Samurai Girl, Down the Well  
  
It was a normal day during lunch in Daimon High like any other day that's passed by. What is a normal day during lunch in this school you ask? Well kids it's k-fights A.K.A fighting competitions!!! The fight occurring that day was between a senior, Azumi Kiribayashi, and a sophomore, Ryoko Mitsurugi. "KIYAAAAH!!!!" Azumi screamed while charging to Ryoko spinning her naginata in the air. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN SENPAI!!!! HAAAAA!!!!" yelled Ryoko as she ran towards Azumi with her wooden sword ready to strike. Both came like bolts of lightning at each other screaming and yelling cries of a samurai. "WHOA THIS IS FANTASTIC FOLKS! IT SEEMS THAT THE TWO HAVE IMPROVED FROM THEIR LAST BATTLE!" Nanako, the announcer screamed into her microphone. The two weapons clashed and Ryoko was in a tough situation when Azumi had her in a back-to-back lock position where neither of them can strike. "Seems like you're stuck Miss Mitsurugi." Azumi said while trying to keep her grip on her naginata. Ryoko smiled and said "You can't either senpai!" in a somewhat clever voice. Ryoko thought of a way and suddenly threw Azumi into the air using her sword. Azumi fell onto the floor but managed to get up. "How dare you throw me like that Miss 'Monkey Mitsurugi'!" Azumi said a picked up her naginata. Ryoko jumped into the air with her sword ready to strike Azumi and finish her. Azumi jumped too but higher than Ryoko. She spinned her naginata like a helicopter as if she was flying and charged to the floor like a swift eagle. Ryoko used her sword to counter Azumi's attack. The force was too strong and Ryoko fell to the floor and thrusted her sword pushing Azumi backwards and onto the ground. "I-I've lost." Azumi said. Her long raven hair fell over her shoulders as she got up clenching her naginata in her hands. A boy with brownish hair rushed up to Ryoko with a girl who wore glasses and a rosy pink hairband and light brown hair. The boy, Daisaku, took counless photos of Ryoko while Hitomi, Ryoko's best friend, congratulated her. The audience screamed loudly chanting Ryoko's name. "SHE DID IT! YUP THAT'S OUR CHAMP!!! SHE'S KICKED SOME MAJOR ASS TODAY!!" Nanako screamed joyfuly into her microphone. Tatsuya, Ryoko's 'crush', walked to her. "T-Tatsuya Senpai!" Ryoko stuttered and blushed as Tatsuya walked to her. "Great job Ryoko! See, I knew you could do it!" Tatsuya said and winked at her. "T-Thanks Tatsuya S- senpai!" Ryoko said still blushing. "Sure thing, have a good afternoon and good luck in the international tournament tomorrow after school!" Tatsuya said and walked away. "Daisaku, it'd be much appreciative if you could STOP taking pictures of me!!!" Ryoko said feeling pretty annoyed. "But you're the best Miss Ryoko!!!! ^_^!" Daisaku exclaimed. Hitomi pushed him aside and said "You're too hyper Daisaku u_u;;." she smiled and told Ryoko that she won money for the kendo club. Later that day, Ryoko was on her way home with her sword safe in its case swung around her back. The wind blew awfully hard that day. The canary yellow ribbon on Ryoko's hair flew away on a fact that it was practically the wind's fault. This let her long scarlet ponytailed red hair fall in place. The wind blew her hair in front of her face too; this annoyed her so she pulled her hair back and twisted it into a bun. She remembered her ribbon was blown away leaving her no choice but to hold her hair in place with her hand. She passes by a shrine *wink wink* and thinks to herself 'Hmm, maybe I'll pray for good luck there.I normally go to Miyuki's shrine but, it's sooo far and I'm too tired from that fight.curse that Kiribayashi! _' and walks up the white ivory steps which seemed like eternity to get there. 


	2. Encounter with the Group

Samurai Girl, Down the Well: Chapter 2: (A/N: Once again.I DO NOT own Inuyasha OR Samurai Girl!" Ryoko started to pray for good luck for the tournament. She then noticed an odd lilac glow coming from an old looking shack. "Huh? What's that??" Ryoko said quietly and walked towards the shack. She walked down the steps to find that a tiny shard made the glow. Ryoko squinted her eyes to take a closer look "What a small pretty looking thing."she said picking the tiny shard with her fingers. "What's down there? It's so deep. If whoever uses this well for water-then-well-nah that's not right! There's no rope or bucket to get the water." Ryoko thought quietly as she stared into her deep black well still holding the shard. "Hello? Is anyone down there? Souta?" a feminine voice came from outside the shack. Ryoko freaked out stepped back. She stepped a bit to far and fell into the well clenching the shard in her fist. "GYAHH!!!!" Ryoko screamed loudly. A woman with short black raven hair stuck her head out of the sliding door of the shack. "I thought I heard something, probably Kagome just came by to get something." She said and slid the door close. Ryoko woke up and looked up to see the blue sky above her from where she was standing in the well. "Huh? The sky? But-I-I was-wasn't I-wasn't the shack?! I didn't see the sky in the shack!" Ryoko said and climbed a rope of lime green vines to see where she is. Ryoko got out and stared at the shard in her palm. "Did this shard take me here? No-wait it's only a piece of jewelry-right?" Ryoko said to herself quietly. Somewhere in the forest, a group was just on their way to a village saying that there was a demon needed to be slain. There were six people in that group: a boy with silver long hair and dog-like ears with a sword swung over his shoulder, a girl with shiny raven black hair with a yellow backpack, a guy who seems to be a monk carrying a staff, another girl with the same raven hair as the other with a big weapon of what seems to be a boomerang, a little fox-like kid, and a small flea perched on the dog-boy's shoulder. The dog-boy was a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha. The raven haired girl who walked aside of him, Kagome, smiled at something Inuyasha had said to her. Sango, the other girl, was talking to Miroku, the monk with the staff. Inuyasha became annoyed of the flea, Miyouga, and flicked him off his shoulder sending him flying onto Kirara, Sango's pet. Shippo, the fox or in other words kitsune, jumped on Kagome's shoulder for he was awufully tired of walking. Suddenly, Kagome stopped as her eyes wandered around suspiciously. "What's wrong Kagome-sama?" Miroku said. "Ya sense somethin Kagome?" Inuyasha asked he. "Yeah! C'mon, it's very close!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped onto Inuyasha's back. "Damnit you wench! Ride on Kirara's back stupid wench!" Inuyasha said as he glided away with Kagome still on his back. Meanwhile, Ryoko was walking through the forest and heard someone screamming at her. "Hey kid watch out!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Hey wait stop Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled into his ears. "Why now? Is the jewel here?" Inuyasha said. "Yeah, and that's not the only reason, that girl you told to get out of the way was holding the shard I sensed ." Kagome said as Inuyasha slowed down. Kagome hopped off and walked to Ryoko. "Uh..hi..hehe.." Ryoko said nervously as Inuyasha and Kagome walked to her. "Don't worry! Inuyasha won't kill you." Kagome said calmly. "Like hell I'll kill you! If you don't give me that damn shard!!" Inuyasha said positioning his sword in attacking position. "Is this a challenge? Well..I'll take you on dogboy!" Ryoko said taking her wooden sword out. "Inuyasha..OSUWARI!!!" Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha fell to the ground once Kagome told him that. "Evil..wench.." Inuyasha said slowly lifting his head. "Besides, she's from my time!" Kagome said noticing Ryoko's school uniform. "Uh..do you know exactly how I got here?" Ryoko said to Kagome. "Well I think that shard you clench in your fists got you here..what were you doing at my shrine anyways?" Kagome said. "Well..it's kinda uh..I was praying for my next tournament, and I sort of fell. I guess I'm not gonna be at that tournament tomorrow.." Ryoko sighed. 


	3. Back Down the Well no, this is NOT the l...

Samurai Girl, Down the Well: Chapter 3: (A/N: I do not own neither of these Anime shows okay? If I did I'd be well known and unfortunately..I'm not ^_^ hehe.) "So, what'll I do now?" Ryoko said. "Well, it would be nice to have someone from my time to talk to for a while, but you could just give me the shard and everything will be okay..I think." Kagome said smiling. Ryoko opened her hand revealing the shard. Kagome saw that the shard was inside Ryoko's hand! "Say Ryoko, uh is it okay if you came with us for a while?" Kagome asked. "Why would you need me for? I don't have any special powers or anything." Ryoko said crossing her arms. "Well uh you see, the shard's inside of you..hehe." Kagome said to a now surprised Ryoko. "WHAT?! B-but h- how are we gonna get it out?!" Ryoko said who was now freaking out. "Chop off your arm stupid girl!" Inuyasha said getting to his feet. "No way-not this arm OR my other arm!" Ryoko screamed at the hanyou. "I think we should settle this at my place." Kagome said thoughtfully. "Huh, why?" Ryoko questioned Kagome. "Well, your tournament's tomorrow..right?" Kagome said. "Yeah so?" Ryoko said. "Well you can tell them to postpone it because..you're..not gonna be in town for..a couple of days! And besides, I have to catch up with my school work." Kagome thought. "You ditch school to be with your boyfriend here?" Ryoko said pointing to Inuyasha. Kagome blushed and said "No way! He's not my boyfriend..I think. But anyways, I was dragged here almost the same way you were-well not almost but somehow like that, it's a VERY long story." The two started talking for quite some time until Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came on Kirara's back. "Hey you guys! What took you so long?" Kagome said running to them. "Well it's a long story." Sango trailed off. "Can we PLEASE just go now?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, you could see he's getting VERY impatient. "Fine then Inuyasha! We're going to my time anyways so don't worry, all of you can stay for the night and Ryoko can postpone the tournament!" Kagome said smiling. "Hehe, uh..hi!" Ryoko said nervously. Miroku stepped towards Ryoko and held her hands in his. "You're quite beautiful, will you bear my child?" Miroku said. Ryoko slammed her wooden sword on Miroku's head. "I was gonna warn you that this stupid pervert asks ALL pretty women to bear his child..even me ;-_-;" Sango said holding Miroku up by his collar. A while later, the group was walking on their way to the well. "Ryoko, if you'd like, you can go to your competition tomorrow. I knew your name sounded very familiar to me! You attend Daimon High right?" Kagome said. "Yup that's me!" Ryoko smiled victoriously. "I hear your name from the other students I pass by on my way home from school. It'd be cool to see you fight!" Kagome said. "Thank you!!!! Alright, now I'll show that 'dumb red monkey' that I can kick more ass than Kiribayashi OR that 'red monkey'!" Ryoko said swinging her sword accidently hitting Inuyasha in her face. "OWW DAMNIT YOU--!" Inuyasha screamed at Ryoko. He stopped screaming when he saw Kagome glaring at him and of course he calmed down because for some reason Kagome can calm him down ^_~ duh! 


	4. Dinner at KagomeChan's! Ryoko's Request

(A/N: Once again, blah blah don't own Inuyasha blah blah or Samurai Girl Realbout Highschool yadda yadda yadda enjoy!) Samurai Girl, Down the Well: Chapter 4:  
  
A while later, they reached the Bone Eater's Well. "Phew, we're here..." Kagome said feeling a bit tired. They gathered around the edge of the well, all holding hands and jumped in. Soon, they all landed in Kagome's time. "I've gotta get used to this time-traveling thing..." Ryoko said on a fact that Inuyasha and everyone else landed on top of her. Ryoko used all her strength to push them off of her and Kagome climbed out of the well followed by the rest of the group. "I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she opened the door to her house. "Hello Kagome. Dinner's almost ready okay?" Kagome's mother said while stirring the soup. Inuyasha's nose twitched at the delicious smell of steaming ramen. "Mmmm ramen..." Inuyasha said closing his eyes imagining a bowl of hot steaming ramen. "Helloooo? Kagome's time to Inuyasha?" Miroku said waving his hand in front of Inuyasha's face. Kagome giggled and showed Ryoko where to sleep for the night. Sango helped Kagome's mother make some tea and Shippo searched for Souta's hidden candy stash. "Hey Kagome, how do you use the re-mote con-tr-ol for the te-le- vison thingy?!" Inuyasha said fiddling around with the so called 'stick with rubber things embedded in it'. Kagome came downstairs and took the remote control from Inuyasha and simply pressed the 'power' button and ta da the television was on. "Geez, you're not really smart ya know that?" Miroku said sitting on a leather couch. He pulled a lever on the side of the couch, curious of what it does, and suddenly the couch reclined itself. "Hey this is quite comfortable..." Miroku said staring into the ceiling. Sango looked down at him blocking Miroku's view of the ceiling which I don't think is very interesting. "Hello my darling Sango! ^_^" Miroku said in a somewhat charming voice gazing at her. "I never knew that you'd find the ceiling interesting...anyways, dinner's ready just to let you know." Sango said and noticed Miroku's eyes were now fixed on her chest. She blushed and slapped him across the face. "Pervert...u_u;" Sango muttered and walked to sit at the table. "Inuyasha, stop taking so much of the food!" Kagome scolded him. "Shut up wench!" Inuyasha said while slurping the noodles of the ramen. "Grrr...OSUWARI!!!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. "Stupid wench!" Inuyasha said with his bowl of ramen spilled over his head. "Hey, where'd you get that lollipop?!" Souta said supiciously looking at Shippo. "From Kagome..." Shippo said innocently wandering his eyes around. "Huh? I didn't--!" Kagome said but was interupted by Shippo's paw/hand clasped on her mouth. "Hehe...uh the food's great uh...Kagome's mother ^_^;" Ryoko said smiling nervously. After dinner, Kagome walked with Ryoko to Daimon High so Ryoko can ask Tamaki, the announcer, (A/N: Arigato Miss Ruki Kamiya for the correction.) or whoever was still there to postpone the tournament on a fact that it's held by the school. "So this is Daimon High...wow it's so...big..." Kagome said looking at the school in front of her. "Yeah, it's not THAT great but, oh well c'mon." Ryoko said entering the main doors making her way to the room where the Kendo Club is normally held. 'For sure Tamaki's here and Tatsuya Senpai as well as Principal Takao Todo!' Ryoko thought happily to herself. They walked and walked until they reached the room of the Kendo Club. Ryoko opened the door and screamed "HEY YOU GUYS! ^_^!" and walked in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and welcomed Ryoko. "Aren't we intruding Ryoko?" Kagome said nervously when everyone's eyes were fixed on her. "No way, I'm always welcomed here!" Ryoko said. "Hey, what about you and me practice Ryoko?" Tatsuya said standing up. "Sorry senpai, I just came to ask Tamaki something, maybe we can practice some other day okay?" Ryoko said. "Whose your friend Ryoko?" a girl with long deep blue ocean hair said *she's one of the members too*. "This is Kagome, a 9th grader at Tokyo Academy Middle School (A/N: Gome ne minna-sai, I seriously have no idea of the real name of the school.)!" Ryoko said enthusiasticaly and gestured her hand to Kagome. "Uh...hi!" Kagome said stuttering a bit. Ryoko walked to the other side of the room where Tamaki was talking to Principal Takao Todo. "Hey Tamaki!" Ryoko said happily. Tamaki turned and greeted Ryoko as did the principal. "Hey Ryoko, great match today!" Tamaki said. "Thanks! Hey, um about the international tournament...can we postpone it for a couple of days? Because ya see, I'm gonna be out of town to uh...compete in uh...the Chinese Country-wide tournament! Yup yup that's where I'm going!" Ryoko lied. The whole room heard her and everyone started saying stuff like "Wow...country-wide" and "That's amazing!" and "Good luck!". Tamaki was apalled, "Really?! That's great! We'll postpone it until you come back, kay?". "Thanks Tamaki! ^_~!" Ryoko said happily and walked of the club with Kagome following her behind. On their way back... "I hope Inuyasha didn't break something while we were gone, he was pretty concerned about me leaving without him on such a short notice..." Kagome wondered. 


	5. Request Successful and Kagome chan's Ide...

Samurai Girl, Down the Well  
  
(A/N: Ya know the drill kids, I don't own any of these Anime for they respectively belong to their respective wonderful owners...and not me *sigh* damn...)  
  
*Flashback to minutes before Kagome and Ryoko were about to leave*  
  
"THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WHILE YOU'RE GONE?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Just don't break anything okay?" Kagome said trying to comfort him. Ryoko whispered to Sango, "He doesn't really like to be alone does he?". "Actually, I think when he means 'alone' he means that he's alone when Kagome's not around." Sango said shrugging her shoulders. "Oh I get it...he loves her, huh?" Ryoko said as if she had some scheme in mind. "You're not gonna pull any tricks...are you?" Sango said suspiciously. Ryoko giggled, "No way! I personally think that they already love each other but don't show it.", Sango smiled at the two and left Kagome's room. "Don't worry, Inuyasha, I'll come back very soon kay?" Kagome said and gave him a hug. "Awe! Kawaii!!" Ryoko exclaimed joyfuly. "Oh alright geez..." Inuyasha said as Kagome left and closed the door.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Yeah, he did sound pretty worried ya know? I think he likes ya!" Ryoko briliantly said . "I like him too..." Kagome softly said. Minutes later, they reached Kagome's house. They found Miroku sitting on the third step to the top of the stairs staring at the sky. "Hey Miroku! What'cha doin' out here?" Kagome greeted. "Nothing really. I was just thinking about Sango, that's all." Miroku smiled. "Oh you would ;-_-;..." Kagome sighed. "I think it's cute that you constantly think about her, Miroku." Ryoko told him. Kagome entered her house with Ryoko following behind her. "I'm home, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha let out a "hey, Kagome.", while he watched a show about dead stuff on the Discovery Channel. "What the hell are you watching?" Kagome said sounding disgusted. "I find it interesting." Inuyasha said with eyes fixed on the screen. "I'm gonna go get dressed for bed, kay?" Ryoko said and walked upstairs. "You can use some of my clothes okay!?" Kagome sorta yelled from downstairs. "Thanks Kagome!" Ryoko smiled. Sango came downstairs cradling a sleeping Kirara in her arms stroking Kirara's soft smooth fur. "Hey Sango!" Kagome said trying to make sure her voice doesn't wake Kirara. Sango smiled in replacement of saying "hi" and sat down on a nearby couch. "You should get some rest, Inuyasha..." Kagome said sitting next to him. "It's too early to sleep!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Shhh!!!!" Kagome said pointing to the sleeping Kirara. "Whatever..." Inuyasha muttered and continued to watch the television. Kagome took the remote control and changed the channel to MTV *the Asian version...yes it does exist!*. It seemed to be a stream of music videos one after another. Inuyasha seemed to like the J-pop and J-rock or at least that's what Kagome called the music. "So, who are those people, Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned. "They're one of my most favorite groups! The name of the group is called Do As Infinity." Kagome said. "Huh? Don't they have separate names?" Inuyasha was confused. "Of course they do silly!" Kagome laughed. "Whatever, this is boring I'm gonna go get some rest..." Inuyasha said getting up. "I thought you said you didn't wanna go to sleep yet!" Kagome said. "Well I changed my mind!" Inuyasha walked upstairs and without caring, walked into Kagome's room and shut the door. "Hey-what the-that's my room!!! *sigh* I might as well sleep down here for tonight ;-_-;..." Kagome turned off the television and Sango walked to the guest room upstairs. Ryoko came back from taking a shower and walked down the stairs, dressed up of course *duh!*. "Hey, I thought you were gonna sleep in your room Kagome." Ryoko said confused. "Well, ya see...Inuyasha just sorta kicked me out ^_^; hehehe..." Kagome said making herself a cup of tea. Ryoko nodded her head and sat down at the dinner table combing her long scarlet red hair. "Want some tea? I think I made a bit too much tea." Kagome said pouring some tea into a cup. "S'okay...I can't sleep after drinking tea." Ryoko said and got up. "You can share a room with Sango. She wouldn't mind." Kagome offered. "Okay...*yawns* 'night Kagome..." Ryoko yawned walking up the stairs. "Goodnight, Ryoko!" Kagome said sipping some tea. Ryoko heard screaming from Sango's room and suddenly saw the door open quickly. "YOU DAMN PERVERTIVE MONK! GET OUT!!!!" Sango screamed at Miroku. She ran after him swinging her hiraikotsu chasing him into his own room. (A/N: Poor Miroku- sama *sighs*.) "That'll teach you to EVER try to sleep with me!" Sango screamed and shut the door then walked to her room. "o_0 uh...okay..." Ryoko and walked up to Sango's room. She knocked on the door softly. "MIROKU I THOUGHT I--!" Sango was about to kill Ryoko. Sango's enraged face turned calm when she found out that she was about to kill Ryoko. "Hehehe um...can I sleep on the floor in your room? I don't mind if I sleep on the floor." Ryoko said nervously. "Uh....yeah sure come in." Sango said resting her hiraikotsu against the wall of the room. Downstairs, Kagome thought of the shard inside Ryoko's hand and how to get it out without killing her. Suddenly, an idea struck Kagome's mind like a lightning bolt. "I've got it!" Kagome said rejoicing and fell off the couch of where she was sleeping. "WHOA! *thump!* Ow..." Kagome said rubbing her head gently. The night passed somewhat quickly and within a few hours, it was morning. Everyone got up, though it took a long time for Inuyasha to wake up, and got ready. Kagome and the gang, including Ryoko, returned to the Sengoku Jidai. "So, uh Kagome? How are we gonna get this jewel out?" Ryoko stared at her hand. "Well..." Kagome started "We have quite a few choices: either we go pay a visit to Inuyasha's stupid girly brother or ask someone from the village--". "--Yeah the village that WE were supposed to be at yesterday! But noooo you decided that we settle at your house for the night when we were hours away from the village!" Inuyasha interrupted. "What does his stupid brother have to do with getting the jewel out of my hand?" Ryoko questioned. " Inuyasha's brother carries a sword called Tenseiga, a sword that can heal and not kill. So, we can cut an opened wound in your hand and take the shard out, then we use the Tenseiga to slash through your wound and your hand will be good as new! If you don't agree with this plan, we'll seek information from the village we're about to go to." Kagome said. " Didn't Kaede say something about a sorceress who performed countless spells? Maybe he or she can take the shard out of Ryoko!" Sango struck an idea. "Yeah yeah! That's what I'm gonna ask the villagers at the next village!" Kagome smiled.  
  
(A/N: Gome ne about the sudden cliffhanger *for all of you who think of this as a cliffhanger*!!! I'm currently updating my other stories in the proccess so um yeah. ^_^) 


End file.
